runescapeclansfandomcom-20200215-history
Clan:Neon
Introduction Nëon is a fun clan which was original started from The Shadowed Legion. It was started by one of Mr. Blah Man's successors, Jaeslyn, when he decided to retire. The Shadowed Legion had a rich history and tight friendships, so Jaeslyn decided to partner with Bigman Sword to create Nëon as we know it today. Neon is growing fast daily, and has a loyal group of core members devoted to having fun together and helping out each other. We do our best at Nëon to make all members feel welcome and valuable. We have a strong, mature leadership that is dedicated to Nëon's success. We have fun events, skill and train together, and do some casual warring. We also have extremely active forums and a mature leadership staff. Leadership Nëon selects staff members based on positive attitude, willingness to work, and talents and skills. There are many opportunities to help out on staff, but ALL members are encouraged to take an active role in promoting the clan's success. Each staff position has a specific function and maintains a certain part of the clan. The current ranks are: * Clan Owner * Leaders - Head of Activity, Head of Development, Head of Moderation, and Head of War * Moderator * Events Team * Web Design * Web Development * Recruiters * Warlord * War Captain Rank Holders/Explanations Clan Owners '' These are the people that either founded the Clan. They serve as the "Leaders of Leaders". ''Current Holders: * Jaeslyn * Bigman Sword Clan Chat Rank: General Leaders All of them have shown continuous dedication in keeping the clan alive and making important decisions. People are promoted to this level by the Clan Owners. There are four leaders who function in different capacities. Current Holders: * Head of Activity - 2b4saken * Head of Development - Technoxero * Head of Moderation - Masterbowler * Head of War - Furygunner4 Clan Chat Rank: Captain Moderators They are in charge of accepting applications, moving posts/topics to the archives on the forums and basically keeping the forums free of spam or any inappropiate content. They are here to answer any of your questions. Current Holders: * Dratz * Twin Rotor Clan Chat Rank: Lieutenant Events Team They plan events and coordinate Member events and activities. Current Holders: * Butter957 * Deadly Aud * Leepa Boy Clan Chat Rank: Lieutenant Development Team They oversee the development and design of the forums. Current Holders: * Alnifrazz - Development * Snakejeff5 - Development * Syco226 - Design * The Pwner - Recruitment Clan Chat Rank: Lieutenant War Staff The Lords and Captains are in charge of everything related to war. They lead in wars, they make decisions about war and are the people to contact about Alliances or War Declarations. Current Captains: *''Clan Chat Rank:'' Lieutenant Additional Ranks Ranks are also given to active forum users. 100 forum posts gives the privilege of a Recruit CC rank, where as 500 forum posts gives the CC rank of Corporal. Those over 1000 posts are given 3 tabs. Clan friends and allies are given a smiley rank. History Events Neon does many different types of events whether they are created by the Events Team, War Staff or just an ordinary member. Sometimes they aren't even planned, as people just hop into the clan chat, grab a few friends and go. Warring is one of the main activities that Neon participates in although we are not a warring clan. A List Of A Few Events: * Against All Odds (P2P) * Allied Clan Events * Avanise Trip * Barbarian Assault * Barrows * Blast Furnace * Boss Killing * Burthorpe Game Area * Castle Wars * Clan Meetings * Clan Pictures * Clan Wars * Cow Assault * Dire Consequences (P2P) * Drop Parties * Duel Arena (Tournaments) * Fist Of Guthix * God Wars Dungeon * Great Orb Project * Kalphite Queen * King Black Dragon * House Parties * Pest Control * Skilling Races (The Claim to Fame) * Soul Wars * Stealing Creations * Quests * Team Events (Skilling Legion and Signature of the Week) * War Practices